Before the Paint Dries
by Zavocado
Summary: Kurt insisted on painting their tiny studio apartment when Blaine moved with him to New York after his graduation. Neither of them had really expected to lose focus quite so easily... canon!Klaine, future!fic.


A/N: Here's the one shot I mentioned in the author's note for the last OAFIYA update. Been posting this as messyTwister!Klaine on tumblr for the last couple of days. This is set in a future canon timeline, and there's a brief mention towards the beginning based off of spoilers coming out from filming and such in the last week or so. If you don't want to be **SPOILED** then don't read!

Yup, there's my warning, and now have so smut and fluff and happy Klaine.

Enjoy!

Before the Paint Dries

Blaine hadn't really known what to expect when he and Kurt first moved to New York together. He only hoped it was nothing like the year before when he had still been in Ohio and Kurt and Rachel had a small, shared apartment.

First, most of that year hadn't been in their favor, and Blaine had seen very little of New York after they'd temporarily broken up at the beginning of October. They hadn't been apart for long, only six weeks, but after that they'd both become increasingly busy. Kurt with his internship and his first semester at Parsons in the spring, and Blaine had a Glee Club to lead and keep together, college applications to finish, performance solos to perfect, and performance pieces for his various instruments to tape and send along to the schools he'd chosen. There had only been a handful of weekends when they'd visited each other, and every one had been spent locked away in one of their bedrooms, tangled together with whispered promises and panting breaths searing over their sweaty skin.

Second, Rachel had moved into an apartment with her new sweetheart, Brody, now a graduate from NYADA, so instead of sharing such a confined space with the other couple, Kurt and Blaine had chosen to rent an apartment of their very own.

It was a thrilling and slightly terrifying moment for Blaine when Kurt announced that he'd found the perfect one at the end of July. After sitting down when Kurt had returned in May, his internship now complete and his classes done, they had started scrolling various apartment websites online, but Kurt had been so incredibly picky Blaine had let him take over the search. To him it didn't matter what the apartment looked like, or whether the wood of the cabinets matched this or that, or how their furniture would look once they moved it in. As long as it was theirs and within their budget he'd be happy.

So when Kurt finally cornered him while he was horsing around in the pool with Sam, he was surprised. But the little apartment Kurt showed him on his laptop was perfect in Blaine's eyes. It was well within their budget, even a little below, since the rent price included all of their utilities, except for internet. The only problem Kurt had with it was the paint job the last renter had given the place.

The second week in August they packed up and drove the U-Haul to the city with Burt and Carole. When they'd finally stepped inside Blaine had silently had to agree with Kurt's over-the-internet assessment. On the little screen the yellow had seem dull, and hopefully light enough not to be too much of a bother, but in person... In person it made Blaine want to wash his eyes with bleach and then shave a layer of them off just to be certain he wouldn't be able to see the hideous mustard-y, bile yellow color that covered every wall in the little studio.

After moving all of their furniture in, and buying themselves a new bed that would be _theirs_, Kurt tugged Blaine along to the nearest paint store and started browsing and trying to find the best colors for their apartment.

Blaine gave his own ideas then, and absolutely put his foot down at the burgundy that Kurt had in his top five simply because his parents' room was painted that color. The last image Blaine wanted in his mind while he was being pressed into the mattress while Kurt fucked him hard was of his parents' bedroom. Still Kurt had bought small sample containers of all five and spent their first week testing the paints on various spots around the studio; against the cabinets, by the couch, next to the bed frame.

If Blaine was quite honest he liked them all except the burgundy, but to Kurt there was a vast difference between the group. They ended up settling on a warm green that Kurt wanted because when he'd held the paint swatch up to Blaine's face it brought out his eyes, and it managed to set off the oak wood throughout the room.

The weekend before Blaine was set to start his first semester at Julliard, and Kurt his second at Parsons, they decided to paint, covering all of the furniture in tarps and the floor. They'd underestimated the amount they'd need though since Kurt insisted on covering the cabinets and dining table.

"Kurt, we really _don't_ need to cover the cabinets– "

"They're attached to the _wall_, Blaine, they'll get soaked in paint," Kurt argued, hand on his hips as he taped the tarp up, and eyed the now bare patch of floor.

Blaine huffed in exasperation as his boyfriend finished taping the tarp up over the cabinets. They probably wouldn't even get to that side of the room today.

"Let's just change and at least start that wall," Kurt decided, gesturing to the tarp covered cabinets.

Nodding, Blaine shuffled over to the closet and pulled out the outfits Kurt had deemed "painting attire". Eyeing the bleached white, baggy jeans, and the little white cap, Blaine smiled slightly. At least he'd get to spend the entire day with his shirtless boyfriend.

They changed fairly quickly considering they were stripping down right next to each other. Kurt gently placed his hat on his hair, and turned it to a jaunty angle while Blaine rolled up the legs of his pants to mid shin. He stood up, and took the clothes they'd just taken off and went to place them in the closet when a box inside caught his eye.

"Hey, Kurt, do you think this will cover the rest of the floor?" Blaine called out, tugging the Twister box free, and pulled the tarp-like mat out.

Kurt looked surprised at his suggestion, but they flipped it over so that the game side was face down, and spread it out over the wooden floor.

"Perfect," Kurt said happily, then he caught Blaine by the arm and forced the painter's hat onto his messy, ungelled curls. When they'd woken up a few hours ago Kurt had refused to let Blaine gel his hair down, because "Blaine, it's going to be under a cap anyway, and I _love_ your curls. They're so springy and soft".

Blaine grumbled slightly as Kurt fixed the hat on his head, but accepted the sweet kiss Kurt offered when he was done.

"I feel ridiculous with this thing on," Blaine griped as Kurt pried open the first paint can and started to stir.

"Every moment of your life is– "

"– an opportunity for fashion," Blaine finished, rolling his eyes adoringly as he set up the paint brushes and rolling brush.

"Besides, you look quite handsome," Kurt told him, pausing in his stirring to pull him in for another lazy kiss. "And those jeans look fantastic without your boxers bulking them up."

Blaine blushed a little at Kurt's last compliment, letting his eyes drift down his torso to the sharp edge of his muscles and hips where the waistband of his jeans were resting.

"I still don't see why we can't paint naked," Blaine mentioned, his eyes on Kurt as his boyfriend lifted the huge paint bucket, half bent over as he started to pour some into the painting tin. Licking his lips at the way the muscles along Kurt's back shifted and tightened, Blaine hopped up behind Kurt and squeezed his ass playfully.

Kurt jumped with a little squeal, splattering paint on the tarp and his feet.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt screeched, stumbling and managing to set the paint bucket down before he spilled anymore. "It's going to take _hours_ for me to wash that off!"

"Shh," Blaine soothed tugging Kurt to his chest and nipping him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Don't sound so annoyed at the prospect of soaking in our tub together after this... " Blaine hinted, smiling slyly as Kurt's eyebrows rose.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Anderson?" Kurt hummed happily as Blaine kissed him fleetingly, then he sighed in a blissful way Blaine hadn't heard from him in months. "_Our_ tub," he echoed dreamily. "I still can't believe we have a home together."

"First of many," Blaine added as Kurt nuzzled against his cheek. "Someday we'll have a place big enough to have your dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Cooper and everyone over for the holidays, too."

Kurt smiled, eyes closed for a moment, but then they fluttered open. "You're distracting me," Kurt told him, pulling away and picking up a paint brush. "I hope we don't have to paint all of our houses."

"But painting's fun," Blaine said, grabbing the other brush and pouting slightly when Kurt shook his head in disagreement. "Cooper and I painted his room when we were kids. I looked like one of those Blue Man Group guys when we were finished. It's one of my favorite memories with him, actually."

Kurt snorted at his description and started painting the trim round the cabinets. "I'd rather not have you running around as the Hulk this time if that's okay," Kurt added pointedly as Blaine dipped his palm into the paint and then pressed it against the wall. "I am so _not_ having hot sex with a green man after that bath."

"Oh, fine, party pooper," Blaine grumbled, pretending to be upset as he ducked down and started to paint the trim along the bottom.

They were silent for a few minutes, carefully painting their specific areas until–

"Blaine Xavier, that's my ass you're getting paint on!" Kurt screeched, jumping as Blaine's hands attempted to add another handprint to Kurt's jeans.

"It's a very cute ass," Blaine murmured, still on his knees by the base trim as Kurt cautiously stepped back towards him, a playful light in his eyes that told Blaine he was quite enjoying the silly game Blaine had started.

"You pinched too hard," Kurt pouted, looking woeful as he rubbed his ass.

"Let me kiss it and make it better then," Blaine offered, shuffling forward on his knees until his unpainted arm was wrapped around Kurt's waist and his lips were brushing over Kurt's navel.

Kurt sighed loudly as Blaine's tongue started to trace over his skin, arching his hips more into Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt warned, "we're not even going to finish the first wall at this rate– AGH!"

Blaine dodged the smack Kurt aimed at his head, hopping to his feet with a mischievous grin as Kurt eyed the green handprint on his belly.

"Now everyone knows you're mine," Blaine told him, smiling.

"Oh, you are _so_ washing me off and then riding me into the mattress tonight," Kurt snapped, still eyeing the handprint drying on his skin.

"That sounds like a fantastic way to make up for my wandering hands," Blaine agreed, his heart racing a little faster at the thought.

Since they'd moved in they'd been having sex everywhere, several times a day, just because they could now. There was no need to be incredibly quiet or to stop because the bed was shaking and squeaking too much. All they needed to focus on now was each other and how to best please the other.

"It will be," Kurt mock-threatened. He rubbed a finger across one fingerprint, smearing it slightly. "You are so going to pay for this."

The rest of the afternoon progressed in a similar fashion. For brief spans of time they managed to paint in peace and accomplish their goal, but more often than not they were chasing each other around, laughing and squealing as they tried to cover the other in their green handprints. By five o'clock the wall they'd started on was done, and they were both exhausted, more from their playful intermissions than the actual painting.

A shout of laughter echoed around the little apartment as Kurt flung himself after Blaine, splattering the other man with more green paint as he caught the belt loop of Blaine's jeans tugged him into his arms.

"No, stop," Blaine gasped between squeals of laughter as Kurt's fingers wiggled up and down his sides mercilessly. "I'm g- g- gonna p– "Blaine choked out a loud laugh as Kurt's fingers worked over his ribs.

Blaine gave up on trying to talk, and fought desperately to free himself from Kurt's firm grip, his feet slipping on the paint slick tarps as he struggled to breathe. Kurt hung on tightly, though, still tickling him.

"Oh, no, this is what you get for starting a paint war with me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt declared as they continued to slip and struggle against each other. He was panting slightly from the chase and the effort of keeping a hold on Blaine.

"N– ha! S- stop!" Blaine choked out, his laughter whooshing out on him uncontrollably as he took another futile step forward, and sent them both toppling to the ground.

"Umph!"

They hit the tarps hard, Blaine rolling away quickly to freedom, winded and gasping from the non-stop laughing fit. Kurt tried to catch him again, but Blaine snatched his hands away from his ribs as Kurt climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

"Nope, no more," Blaine said between gasps. "I'm going to die from laughter or end up pissing myself."

Kurt pouted at him, nudging Blaine's thighs apart so he could settle down between them and then playfully rubbing their noses together.

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "I suppose we're even for now."

"I thought I was riding you half the night to make up for the paint prints," Blaine remarked, brushing his fingers over one of the handprints he'd left on Kurt's neck several hours ago. "Actually, I was _hoping_ that was how you wanted me to make it up to you."

Biting his lip and look slightly coy, Kurt smiled at him. "Well if you insist of makeup sex, then I _do _ have an idea," Kurt confided with a soft, offhanded sigh. "It's quite messy though."

"Oh, yeah?"

Lashes fluttering flirtatiously Kurt nodded, mock-serious. "Oh, definitely, I don't think you'll like it too much."

"Try me," Blaine encouraged, gently easing his hands down the back of Kurt's jeans and massaging his ass. "I did start a paint war after all," Blaine reminded him as Kurt arched against him and moaned softly. "I think I can handle a little more mess."

Kurt kissed him soundly on the mouth, then eased himself back onto his knees. Blaine sat up a little as well, leaning back on his hands as Kurt tugged the button off his jeans open and started pulling them down Blaine's hips.

A wave of cool air hit Blaine's skin as he eased out of his jeans, his cock still soft, but blood was thrumming through him as he caught the look in Kurt's eyes and it twitched against his thigh.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, his breath quickening as Kurt crawled forward on his knees and cupped his jaw. He was drawn in for a hot, lingering kiss, his bottom lip being pulled into Kurt's mouth and nibbled on. He whimpered a little at the tug, cock growing harder as his hips rocked up, heels digging into the floor.

"Shh, not yet," Kurt said, running a fleeting hand over Blaine's cock and then sitting back on his haunches. "Go lube yourself up for me while I get our next game ready, okay, baby?"

Nodding eagerly, Blaine scrambled to his feet, cock bobbing slightly in its semi-hard state. He stumbled over to their bed, flopping down on it and yanking the drawer open on the night- stand. In a matter of seconds he had the bottle of lube they'd bought when they'd moved in on the bed. It was nearly empty because of how much sex they'd been having since they'd arrived at their new home last week, but there was more than enough for him to honor Kurt's request.

"I don't hear any moaning over there," Kurt called from across the room. "And no peeking!" he added, as Blaine twisted to see what he was doing, but then he snapped his eyes shut and instead shifted until he was face down in the pillows.

From across the room he could hear Kurt shuffling around, moving one of the tarps and then the pop of a paint can lid. Blaine quickly popped the lube bottle open, determined to be ready when Kurt called him back over. He squeezed a line over his pointer finger, then, without warming it up, pressed it between his ass cheeks against his hole.

He gasped loudly at the prickling, slick coldness and carefully started to rub it back and forth, twisting his fingers between his cheeks to coat them, before slowly dipping the tip of the first digit into himself. A low, blissful moan escaped him, slightly muffled by the pillows his face was against, but Kurt still called encourage to him from across the room.

"Stretch your tight ass for me, Blaine," Kurt called. "Just enough for me to slide in and stretch you a little more."

Blaine whined at his words, pushing his finger in deeper, stretching the thick ring of muscles at his entrance and starting to thrust the digit slowly.

"_Yes_," he hissed, raising his ass off the bed a few inches, and rocking it back against his finger.

As Kurt continued to shuffle around across the room Blaine worked a second and then third finger into his ass, stretching them apart and thrusting them roughly, as his hips rocked down against the mattress for the rough friction of the bedding against his hard cock.

"Kurt, hurry up," Blaine pleaded, twisting his head to the side and panting as he twisted his fingers and then crooked them against his prostate. A loud groan echoed around their apartment as Blaine's hips bucked against the mattress. "Fuck, _please,_ Kurt."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Blaine's waist and yanked him to the foot of the bed. He still had the lube bottle in his left hand and it was pulled from his grasp as his feet hit the carpet, knees digging into the edge of the mattress. He felt Kurt's cock, hard and throbbing, press against his ass as the lube bottle was clicked open once more.

"You remember the rules of Twister, right, Blaine?" Kurt murmured, his hand taking hold of his cock, brushing against Blaine's ass as he slicked himself up.

"Uh huh," Blaine panted, arching back against Kurt's hand and rolling his ass.

"We're going to play a... messier version of it, okay?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond when the blunt tip of Kurt's cock pushed between his ass cheeks and budged against his entrance. His breath caught in his throat and he choked slightly on his moan as Kurt slowly slid in, stretching him just that little bit more as he sunk in completely. Dizzy with arousal Blaine dropped his head onto the bed as Kurt eased his hips back and started to thrust slowly until Blaine's muscles were relaxed around him. The arm that had looped around Blaine's waits a few minutes before slid around his chest now and eased him up. It took Blaine a few seconds to get his feet under himself as Kurt back peddled towards the middle of the room, Blaine sinking even further down onto his cock as he stood up completely.

"Fuck," he gasped as Kurt started to walk them backwards.

It was the strangest sensation Blaine had ever felt when walking. Kurt's cock was throbbing inside of him, thick and hard, and turning his walk into more of a waddle than anything else as they made it to the center of the room and turned to face away from the bed.

The Twister mat had been flipped over and placed on top of one of the tarps. Each colored spot now had a matching coating of paint on it, the sample cans Kurt had bought pried back open and set a few feet away. The spinner had been dug out of the game box they'd left of the counter. With a slightly awkward maneuver Kurt snatched it up and handed it to Blaine, his arms tangled around Blaine's waist as Kurt's mouth attached itself to his neck.

"Have you ever played messy Twister?" Kurt asked, tongue lapping out and dragging firmly over the tendons of Blaine's neck.

"N- no," Blaine stammered, hips rocking up slightly until he was on his tiptoes. Kurt's cock slid out a few centimeters and then he eased back down.

"I played it last semester," Kurt told him, and a wave of jealous and uncertainly surged through Blaine.

"You had a Twister orgy without me?" he demanded.

"Wh– no! The _paint_ on the mat is what makes it messy Twister, it's a lot of fun," Kurt reassured him, one hand dropping down and grasping Blaine's erection.

Blaine jerked in his arms as Kurt started to stroke him, his jealousy seeping away as his arousal spiked. "We're playing a... higher rated version of that," Kurt decided. "The goal of our game is to keep me inside you the entire time, and if one of us moves and I slip out, then we lose."

Nodding at Kurt's words, Blaine took better hold of the spinner in his hands. "Okay, so do we win if come before we break any rules?"

"Mmm, yup."

Kurt bent down slightly behind him and started to slowly thrust his hips, moving shallowly inside of Blaine as he spun the spinner.

"Left foot yellow," he instructed as the spinner stopped.

Still thrusting slowly Kurt nudged him forward and Blaine moved towards the middle of the board, squishing his toes down in the paint on the fifth yellow spot as Kurt's foot landed in the one behind him. A hard thrust greeted their new position and Blaine moaned, legs shaking slightly as he moved his right foot between to red spots and spread his legs wider. Kurt gasped as he sunk in deeper, his balls pressed firmly against Blaine's ass, one hand massaging over Blaine's belly as the other stroked his cock. The hand on Blaine's stomach slid around and circled his waist, holding him upright and in place with his back against Kurt's chest making his ass arch more against Kurt.

"Fuck," Blaine uttered, eyes drifting closed. "You feel so good like this."

He tried to roll his hips slightly, but because of their position it did little more than shift the angle and force Kurt's cock to rub against his prostate. They both groaned at the movement and Kurt stroked down Blaine's cock gently scooping his ballsack into his hand and rolling it.

"S- spin again," Kurt requested breathlessly, his hips grinding against Blaine's ass as the muscles in Blaine's stomach jump and his body jerked.

Blaine managed to flick the spin weakly and it twirled around for a few seconds before stopping on–

"Right foot green," he breathed, biting his lip at the thought of spreading his legs even wider. Kurt seemed just as eager for the move, because the hand that was on Blaine's cock let go and instead hooked itself under Blaine's right thigh and carefully lifted it up.

Blaine's head fell back onto Kurt's shoulder as his leg was raised, Kurt's hips rocking back and then in slightly as he set Blaine's foot down into the red paint spot.

"No," Blaine panted, starting to lift his leg back up to that perfect angle. "Keep it like t– "

"Against the rules," Kurt reminded him, firmly holding Blaine's leg down as he moved his right foot to the green spot behind Blaine's.

Feeling tight and drawn up, Blaine whimpered faintly and tried to roll his hips to nudge Kurt's cock into that spot again, but couldn't. The position wasn't right for it no matter how he moved, and it was exquisite torture when Kurt started to thrust shallowly once more, brushing gently against his prostate but not digging into that spot like Blaine loved.

"Spin," Kurt reminded him, his hands rubbing up and down Blaine's chest and stomach, fingertips pressing in and scratching lightly, memorizing.

It was difficult to focus with so much of Kurt touching him, his mouth now sucking roughly at the crook of his jaw, his strong hands brushing all the front of his body, and his hips moving, always moving slightly, not more than an inch deep on his thrusts, but just enough to make Blaine's head swim with lust and the need for more.

"Right h- hand green," Blaine stammered, body pulsing with heat and jolting sparks of need as Kurt continued to surround him with his touches.

Kurt's mouth paused at his words, letting go of the wet skin he'd been sucking at, and staring down at the mat with Blaine. "That complicates things a little bit," he said, eyeing their feet on the two middle green dots, paint squeezed up between their toes.

"As long as it ends with deeper thrusts I don't care," Blaine said adamantly. "I need _more_."

"But I like your ass like this," Kurt murmured teasingly, nipping at the swollen, red mark he'd left on Blaine's neck. He gave a shallow slow thrust with his hips his hands tugging Blaine's ass cheeks apart so he could press in more. "You're so much tighter around me when I go slower and you can't get that thrust you love so much." Kurt sucked the red skin into his mouth, tugging it at until Blaine gasped and his hips jerked. "You know the one," Kurt continued sweetly. "The one that knocks you up the bed and leaves cute little bruises on your ass."

A high whine echoed out of Blaine's mouth as Kurt's fingers left his ass and circled back around his chest, thumbs brushing his taut nipples before taking them between his fingers and pinching them lightly.

"Let's bend down together," Blaine said in a raspy rush.

He dropped the spinner at the edge fo the mat he was facing, and they slowly squatted down, Kurt stumbling back a little when they got to close to the ground. He heard the splat of paint and twisted around to see Kurt's right hand resting on the last green spot, and his left not coated in yellow and blue paint from catching himself.

"Oop," Kurt said playfully, adjusting his position so that he could bring his left hand up and lightly smack Blaine's ass.

The touch sent Blaine jeking forward, Kurt's cock sliding almost entirely out of him as he managed to brace his hands on the edge of the mat. It was a rather awkward position, with his torso curving forward and down between Kurt's thighs while his own legs were spread wide to take Kurt's cock.

"Hurry up so we can spin again," Kurt groaned, his free hand now stroking Blaine's lower back soothingly.

Blaine obediently obeyed, shifting his right hand onto the end green spot as Kurt's hips arched up and his cock slid back in. He was nearly pitched forward at the slow, deep throat, crying out in bliss at the new angle. It still wasn't his favorite angle to be fucked at, but it was spine-tingling after having Kurt inside of him for so long with very little movement.

For several minutes they forgot the game, Blaine rolled his hips back as much as he dared to meet the pull and jerk of Kurt's hips rising up to meet his ass. As much as Blaine loved cuddling on the couch, and snuggling up in bed on a lazy morning nothing ever compared to this sensation. Feeling Kurt moving in his body, whether roughly, softly, or teasingly, always made his heart swell oddly in his chest. There was nobody else he'd ever shared himself with like this, nobody else he ever wanted to feel so completely intimate with. Nobody could ever understand his needs in these moments the way Kurt did. Wouldn't know to adjust his thrusts to that slower pace so that Blaine could clench his muscles tightly and really feel the thick stretch, or to pull out slower and then slam back in until Blaine's ass was sore and his thighs were trembling.

"S- spinning," Blaine panted as Kurt continued to work his hips up, his thighs and arms working together to drop his body towards the mat and then arch back up and slid into Blaine. With a shaking flick Blaine watched the arrow twirl once more, little beads of sweat dripping down onto it as he rested the side of his face against the inside of Kurt's thigh.

"Left foot– oh _fuck_," Blaine moaned as the spinner stopped, not even finishing his sentence as he slid his foot over to the last row on the left side, his foot slipping through the blue paint.

Kurt keened at the movement, giving one last thrust before shifting his foot as well. Blaine's legs were stretched wide over Kurt, his upper body dropping down more now that Kurt had moved.

Deftly Blaine flicked the spinner again, trying to focus as Kurt's hips started to smack against his ass, rougher and faster now, making his ass and thighs shake.

"L- left hand y- yellow," Blaine breathed, slide his last free limb over and into the pale yellow paint spot.

He felt Kurt still as he moved his hand into position.

"No we just move together," Kurt panted, lowering his hips until only the head of his cock was holding Blaine's hole open and then thrusting back in. Blaine's body jumped up slightly at the movement and he gasped. "Since you can't really spin anymore," Kurt finished.

"Fuck me," Blaine ordered, chest heaving as he braced his hands more firmly against the slippery paint and started to rock gyrate his hips. It wasn't easy when his legs were spread so wide, but Kurt took the hint, beginning to move with Blaine, his hipbones smacking wetly against Blaine's ass.

"God, I really just want to hold your ass in place and pound you," Kurt grunted, hips bucking roughly.

Blaine could only imagine the view he had right now, the horrible temptation with Blaine's ass spread wide and rolling to meet his thrusts.

"Then you should," Blaine encouraged.

"I'm not losing to you," Kurt argued breathlessly. He moaned long and low in his throat when Blaine rolled his ass slower, causing Kurt's thrusts to slow and better enjoy the tight clench.

"It's okay, Kurt, I'll still love you if you let me win," Blaine called over his shoulder seductively, his voice rough and thick with desire. "You won't really be losing either, will you?" He slowly arched his ass back as he raised himself up a few inches, then rolled his hips forward as he sunk back down, tightening his muscles and squeezing Kurt's throbbing erection. "You get to fuck me all night if you give up now... "

Blaine used the same motion again, taking in more of Kurt's cock as Kurt's limbs shook underneath him.

"You are _not_ playing fair," Kurt snapped breathlessly. His hips jerked up instinctively as Blaine rocked his down again. "Oh,_ fuck it!_"

Without warning Kurt's ass dropped to the mat, splattering paint about as Blaine, thrown off balance by the sudden movement slumped down with him. Two wet, paint covered hands took his ass in their grip as Blaine scrambled to get his feet flat. Kurt's legs had shifted in, his feet slipping in to where Blaine's hands had been previously. Blaine rested his torso against Kurt's thighs as he felt Kurt arch up underneath him and slam his hips forward hard.

Blaine gave a shout at the movement, bringing his legs in closer until they framed Kurt's thighs. As he glanced over his shoulder he caught sight of Kurt, shoulders pressed firmly into the mat for leverage as he started to thrust. His body was at a slope with the floor, knees at the highest point all the way down to his head against the paint covered mat.

"Harder," Blaine pleaded, trying to raise himself up and ride Kurt, but Kurt's hips were too high for him to rest his shins on the mat, and he wasn't stable enough underneath him for Blaine to start smacking himself down.

With every thust a sharp, pleased gasp broke past Blaine's lips, but he could feel Kurt starting to tremble from the effort of holding himself up again. Blaine sat back, hands pushing on Kurt's knees to urge him to settle back to the ground. With a weak groan Kurt complied, letting Blaine straddle his hips, a thigh on each side and his back arched as he sat up straight.

Kurt's hands were still kneading Blaine's ass, rolling his cheeks and tugging them apart as Blaine started to lift himself up and ride Kurt hard. Blaine tangled his hands into his own hair as he gyrated his hips, rolling up until Kurt almost slipped out and then dropping back down, pounding himself onto Kurt's cock. His own cock was swaying with the motion of his hips, his back arching and stiffening to help him move up and down faster.

"God, you should see your ass, sweetheart," Kurt panted, squeezing Blaine's cheeks and making Blaine cry out, head thrown back in rapture as he jerking his hips faster. "Love watching you take me so deep."

Blaine jerked his lower body harder, thighs burning as he arched a little more, still intent on hitting that angle he loved. The wet slapping of their flesh echoed around their little apartment, Kurt's voice joining in as he started to gasp and groan loudly.

"Fuck, Blaine," he called out, heels digging into the floor and his hips rising up to thrust roughly. "I'm gonna– _fuck!_"

Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to jerk beneath him, panting and crying out as he came. As Kurt started to come down, Blaine slowed his pace a little, enjoying the warmer filling him as Kurt's hips twitched once more before he sunk to the ground. A weak whine echoed from behind Blaine as he continued to slid along Kurt's cock. He knew Kurt was starting to get sensitive from his orgasm, and quickly worked his hips back up to a faster pace, dropping his hand to his own cock and stroking himself franticly.

A sweaty chest slid against his back and then Kurt's hand replaced his. "Lemme," Kurt murmured hoarsely, voice thick with exhaustion as he started to stroke over Blaine.

Blaine leaned back into him, arching his body and tangling one hand into Kurt's paint-soaked hair as he continued to ride Kurt hard.

"Come on," Kurt encouraged, sucking his neck gently. "Let me feel that ass clench tight around me."

As Kurt's hand moved swiftly over Blaine's cock, tightening around the hand and twisting the arousal and heat pulsing through Blaine's body tightened. His breath catch as the familiar first spark of pleasure tingled through him and he jerked his hips facing, moaning loudly as Kurt's other hand pinched his left nipple and tugged the sensitive nub.

With a choked moan, Blaine's body grew taut and arched backwards, knocking Kurt onto his back and sending his first streak of come shooting up to his neck and face. Groaning weakly as Kurt stroked him through the rest of his orgasm, Blaine sunk down onto Kurt's body, his cock still twitching.

After a few more strokes Kurt released him, hugging Blaine tightly as a sleepy warmth sunk into Blaine's limbs. Kurt rolled them onto their sides and carefully slip his cock out of Blaine before rolling Blaine over to face him. As he shifted and moved Blaine could feel all of the paint rubbing over his sweaty skin, coating him in various colors as they tangled themselves together.

"I think we should play that tomorrow night, too," Kurt wheezed, chest still heaving as Blaine buried his face against Kurt's neck and hummed softly.

"You just want to win," Blaine murmured teasingly, fingers ghosting over Kurt's back. "Because I definitely won. Your ass hit the mat first."

"You did _not_," Kurt argued through a yawn. "Ugh, we need a bath."

"Carry me to the tub then," Blaine grumbled, burrowing more into Kurt's body heat. "Sleepy."

"Hmm," Kurt replied. "Nap first, then tub."

"Agreed," Blaine said, as Kurt stroked his hair and pressed a kiss to his head.


End file.
